1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water supply system in which an operation box for performing various setting operations such as a setting operation for hot water supply temperature is mounted onto a hot water supply system body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in this type of hot water supply system, a window is opened in a front panel of a hot water supply system body, and an operation box mounted onto the hot water supply system body is inserted into the window (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Showa 64-53858 (published in 1989)). Here, one using, as the operation box, the same one as a remote controller for the hot water supply system is also known. This operation box (remote controller) is configured in a manner that a box body having an operation unit on a front center region thereof and a back cover are fastened together by screws. Moreover, onto a front surface of the operation box, a box cover having an opening to which the operation unit is fitted is mounted, so that the screws which fasten the box body and the back cover are adapted not to appear on the exterior of the operation box.
Incidentally, when the operation box is inserted into the window of the front panel as in the related art described above, it becomes necessary to form the window somewhat larger than an outline of the operation box in order that the operation box can be inserted into the window even if a shift occurs in a relative positional relationship between the front panel and the operation box. Accordingly, a gap occurs between the operation box and the window. Moreover, when a positional shift of the operation box with respect to the front panel occurs, the gap between the operation box and the window is not made uniform over the entire periphery of the operation box, thereby damaging the appearance of the hot water supply system.